The popularity of personal vehicles has dramatically increased in recent years. The term “personal vehicle” as used herein is intended as a broad classification for two and three wheeled motorcycles. It further includes three and four wheeled all-terrain (ATV) vehicles. Personal vehicles are generally much smaller than automobiles and are intended to be ridden by one or two people.
Personal vehicles often must be stored and maintained in a garage. As is often the case, personal vehicles are stored in close proximity to larger automobiles or vehicles. As a result, operators frequently have to wheel personal vehicles into the garage by hand. This can be difficult given the weight of most personal vehicles. Furthermore, when these vehicles are being worked upon, the maintenance technicians often need to access all sides of the vehicle. This requires the user to frequently change positions or to manipulate the vehicle by hand. Requiring users to maneuver these heavy vehicles by hand can pose a danger to the vehicle and/or the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a caddy that permits personal vehicles to be transported, maneuvered and manipulated by a single user. The vehicle caddy of the present disclosure is designed to fulfill these and other shortcomings present in the art.